


[ Day Five ] Mine

by MacBean



Series: January Sherlock Vignette Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBean/pseuds/MacBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women tried to flirt with Sherlock all the time and Sherlock seemed hardly to notice, so John had never thought twice about it, either. But this time was different. This time the flirter was a man, and Sherlock seemed ... almost interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ Day Five ] Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Day 5) Claimed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626523) by [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter). 



> I decided to play along with Mydwynter's vignette-a-day for January in an attempt to jump-start my solo writing again. Also, I thought it'd be interesting to see where our brains go with the same prompts, since we write together so often.
> 
>  
> 
> January 05 Prompts: Sherlock, John, home, "claimed."

Women tried to flirt with Sherlock all the time and Sherlock seemed hardly to notice, so John had never thought twice about it, either. But this time was different. This time the flirter was a man, and Sherlock seemed ... almost interested.

John watched as Sherlock questioned the witness, firing question after question to get the man to reveal details he didn't know he'd seen or didn't realise were important. It was a familiar sight. But what _wasn't_ familiar was how the man reacted.

His body language was all wrong. He moved into Sherlock's personal space, made and kept eye contact, spoke in a confident voice, used sweeping hand gestures. This wasn't what people did when Sherlock questioned them. And Sherlock... John felt his jaw tighten and his hackles rise as Sherlock looked the man over. It wasn't his usual observatory glance, either. It ... _lingered_. Something fluttered in John's chest and his teeth clenched further. And then yet _another_ thing happened for the first time.

The man slid a hand under Sherlock's coat. He _touched_ Sherlock's side.

And Sherlock didn't pull away.

There was no time for anyone to stop what had been building in John. Only Lestrade had been watching him, and John was faster. Before the man knew what hit him, he was pinned against the wall by his neck and the front of his shirt was twisted in John's fist.

"He's _mine_ ," John growled darkly, pushing his face up into the taller man's and using a low menacing tone that surprised even him. "You can _leave_ now. Someone will be in contact if your further assistance is required."

He took a step back and his gaze flicked almost nervously to Sherlock's face. But instead of the annoyance or anger or contempt or smugness that he expected, John found a dazed expression. 

An awkward silence stretched out as the man straightened his shirt, turned to say something to Sherlock, thought better of it, and stalked off. After a bit of foot-shuffling, John cleared his throat.

"Um. Would you like to, uh ... go home?"

Sherlock blinked owlishly for a moment and then nodded. "Please..."


End file.
